Se fué
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [Arrogant Pair] [AtobeOshitari], Una conversación que no debía escuchar, un negado susurro que deespues se conviritó en un canto de pieles. [YAOI]


**Titulo:** _Se fue_

**Pareja**: _Oshitari / Atobe_

**Autora**._ Tsubame Gaeishi_

**Advertencias**: _Yaoi._

_**Se fue.**_

----

Estaba sentado en su cama mirando hacia la nada, al parecer, la pared de enfrente tenia algo tan interesante como para captar sus ojos negros, los cuales estaban fijos en ella, una pared blanca que él la veía gris en ese momento por la oscuridad de la habitación.

Arrugó el entrecejo para apretar con sus manos las sabanas blancas que vestían el suave colchón en el que estaba sentado, estaba lleno de ira, estaba dolido, resentido, enojado, deprimido, decepcionado y a lo mejor arrepentido.

Tenia un remolino de sensaciones dentro de él, sensaciones nuevas que se había jurado no sentir jamás, él lo tenía todo, él era TODO, era absurdo que ahora fuese él el que sufriera de esta forma, no era aceptable, no para alguien tan perfecto como lo era él.

Atobe Keigo.

Capitán de Hyoutei Gakuen.

Uno de los jugadores más grandiosos, famosos y por demás perfectos en todos los sentidos.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba ahora?... ¿Por qué se sentía de repente tan vacío?... a Él no le faltaba nada, todo lo tenia, no había defecto alguno que se reprochara a si mismo, o quizá no lo tendría hasta aquella noche.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, esa noche quería estar solo, dejó que Kabaji descansará, es que... lo que había pasado ciertamente lo había descolocado, sinceramente que pensaba que no le importaba, no tenia que afectarle tanto, o si?

Apretó de nuevo los puños para azotarlos en la cama y después levantarse de esta y caminar por su habitación completamente descalzo, no quería sentir cómodos sus pies como solía hacerlo siempre, su mente estaba tan confusa que definitivamente no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Eso...

Eso.

-¿Por qué me preocupa tanto...?- se dijo a si mismo, mientras sus pies lo llevaban a la sala de su enorme mansión.

Se detuvo en el umbral de esta, mirando anonadado hacia el interior, con sus ojos negros recorría cada parte de aquella lujosa sala, definitivamente nada faltaba, todo le gustaba, todo lo satisfacía, y el ver muchos trofeos adornando la vitrina de la sala, le hacia sentirse por un momento lleno.

Talvez solo le faltaba un trofeo más, otro más para la colección.

De pronto, el reflejo de un cristal de un portarretrato le hizo girarse a verlo, la luna daba clara contra él haciendo que se viera tan tentador a tomarlo y observarlo y así lo hizo.

Se dio cuenta de que en la fotografía estaba casi todo el equipo de titulares de su Equipo, solo faltaba Jiroh, y es que estaba con de costumbre, dormido.

Suspirando, observó detenidamente a cada uno de ellos, sinceramente sonrio orgulloso de todos, cada uno con su manera de ser, cada uno soportando lo estricto que era Sekaki, realmente le hacia sentirse orgulloso de todos ellos, desde el rebelde Shishido al dormilón Jiroh.

Su mirada de pronto, se detuvo en una de las caras de todos los Titulares, Oshitari Yuushi, conocido como el genio de Hyoutei, aquel que competía contra el Tensai de SEIGAKU, y al recordar lo que había escuchado, le heló la sangre.

Cerrando los lentamente sin soltar el portarretrato, y a su mente se vino aquella imagen, aquel recuerdo que hasta ese momento lo tenía así, y solo habían pasado ya unas seis o siete horas.

**-FLASH BACK–**

La primavera había caído sobre la ciudad trayendo con eso una lluvia constante de pétalos rosáceos que tapizaban amable y tiernamente los pasillos dentro de aquel parque donde caminaba lentamente, sintiendo como si aquellas insignificantes flores alfombraran el camino donde él pasaba.

Su sonrisa arrogante y altanera estaba tatuada en sus labios y sus ojos negros brillaban contra el tierno astro solar que apenas si lograba colarse por entre las ramas de aquellos árboles que se mecían acompasadamente por la brisa primaveral.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar murmullos cerca de donde caminaba, sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar cuchicheos a su paso pero algo le hizo poner un poco de atención, dándose cuenta de que eran dos voces demasiado conocidas para él.

Eran voces de dos chicos, una era gruesa y la otra era un poco más fina, haciéndolas extremadamente familiares, al grado de que la curiosidad puso más que él.

Se detuvo llevado por las ganas de saber para acercarse a una de las bancas para sentarse como si nada pasara, cuidando que en su posicione, aquellas voces se aclararan y así poder saber de que hablaban. Realmente la curiosidad era muy engañosa y bastante traicionera.

Él, Atobe Keigo, escuchando a escondidas una conversación que talvez era solo algo casual y sin mucha importancia y que quizá no tenga absolutamente nada que ver con su persona, era absurdo, o así se reprochó mentalmente.

Cerró los ojos para suspirar y comenzar a levantarse como siempre, grácil, con una arrogancia y elegancia mezcladas que solo él podía tener, pero de pronto algo le hizo detenerse de manera que parecía shockeado, congelado, paralizado...

-...Atobe a veces me saca de quicio...-

-Vamos, a pesar de ser como es, por lo que me has contado y dicho sobre él, parece que siente algo más especial de lo que crees.

-A veces lo dudo... ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto siquiera decir unas simples palabras si es que en verdad lo siente, si las cosas siguen así... creo que... yo...

-Oshitari... piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, conoces que con Atobe, si das un paso mal dado ya no hay marcha atrás y no existen con él segundas oportunidades...

-Fuji, Atobe es Atobe, lo sé, lo conozco y así me enloquece... podría prever sus reacciones, sé prácticamente todo de él, pero... y yo?... ¿qué sabe él acerca de mi?

-... solo piénsalo bien Oshitari, no vayas a arrepentirte después...-

Atobe, absorto y sorprendido, es más, paralizado por lo que acababa de escuchar, solo se dejó caer en la banca, sinceramente no le importaba si lo escuchaban al grado de descubrirlo en su escondite, y no sabría que decir, NO LE IMPORTABA, eso era lo menos significativo en ese momento.

No se había percatado de que aquellos a los que había escuchado ya se habían ido, lo habían dejado solo en aquel lugar tan desolado solo con la brisa que zumbaba en sus oídos, y así queriendo apaciguar la voz de su mente que le reprochaba tantas cosas.

¿En verdad estaba lastimando de esta forma a Oshitari?...

Podría perderlo, pero el mismo Yuushi lo había dicho, él era él, y era difícil cambiar de la noche a la mañana, aparte, el chico peliazul no le había comentado nada, es más, ni siquiera lo había dejado notar en sus encuentros, o cada que estaban solos y juntos, jamás lo había notado..

Aunque...

Talvez el genio de HYOUTEI tenia razón, tanta era su arrogancia y su egocentrismo que jamás reparaba en él, pero... adoraba sus ojos, su boca, sus facciones, esa sonrisa autosuficiente que a veces le regalaba mientras hacían el amor, acaso todo era lo que él quería ver y no la realidad?... acaso tanto daño estaba causando que ni cuenta se daba, pero claro, él era Atobe Keigo, a él jamás le importó el dolor de los demás, a veces creía que se parecía a ese tal Mizuki de St. Rudolph, o quizá a Fuji Syusuke de SEIGAKU.

Un segundo, Atobe detuvo sus pensamientos para después de eso entrecerrar los ojos y dejar que los celos lo invadieran un segundo.

-¿Qué hacia Oshitari Yusshi hablando con Fuji Syusuke en un lugar tan solitario y apartado?-¿Acaso ellos se veían a escondidas y engañaban a ambos capitanes de ambos equipos, y entre ellos se formaba una relación de amantes?.

Eso enfermó a Atobe al grado de levantarse furioso.

Sus ojos por un segundo destellaron de rabia, estaba tan celoso que su mente por un instante se cegó pero, de repente el sentimiento de culpa volvió a él, estaba caminando lentamente por entre el parque, regresaría a donde estaban Kabaji y los demás esperándolo en su Limusina.

En el camino se detuvo un segundo para ver el camino tapizado de flores de cerezos y se imaginó a Oshitari mirándolo entre todos esos pétalos de flores rosas, sonriéndole tiernamente, y una sonrisa de amor, de esperanza se le había tatuado en los labios.

Talvez el que deje su orgullo de lado, a los pies de la cama o a la puerta de su habitación mientras estaba con Yuushi no le afectaría en lo más mínimo, decir un "te quiero" no debería ser difícil, o si?

Caminó con esa idea en la cabeza para llegar al transporte de color negro y meciéndose solo se quedó callado mirando hacia la ventana, todo lo observaba pasar a toda velocidad, aunque sus pensamientos estaban idos en una piel morena y unos ojos azules tan profundos como el propio mar.

-¿Desde cuando me convertí en un cursi...?- se preguntó en un susurro mientras apoyaba su mentón en su mano, sin dejar de ver hacia fuera, al parecer, el ver correr las cosas afuera de su transporte era algo que lo libraba de la realidad y lo hacia olvidarse de sus pensamientos por un segundo.

Llegó a su enorme mansión después de algunos minutos, y bajándose lentamente, sinceramente sin ganas de estar ahí, solo caminó como autómata hacia los interiores de aquel recinto extravagante y con sus pasos silenciosos hizo aparición en su recamara, en la cual no había nada más que la soledad.

De pronto se sintió solo, y eso lo fastidió al grado de azotar la puerta y dejarse caer en la cama bocabajo, su cabello violáceo-gris le caía suavemente sobre sus costados, y aunque era corto, lo sentía acariciar y hacer cosquillas en su sensible piel, recordando como si fuera el aliento de aquel peliazul, suspiró.

No sabia que pensar, realmente todo terminaba siendo su culpa y de paso era por su estúpido orgullo y presentía, podía predecir que cuando lo viera de nuevo, las cosas no cambiarían, todo seria lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo desde aquella vez que Oshitari apareciera en esa misma habitación robándole un beso por demás tierno, algo lento pero que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Se giró en la cama ancha y cómoda para posar su antebrazo en su frente y después sonreír suavemente aun recordando aquella vez, Oshitari Yuushi había sido de lo más tierno, lento, suave y dedicado con él, desde el roce más débil hasta la caricia más apasionada, todo era lleno de ternura, y eso no había cambiado, lo sentía cada que hacían el amor en esa misma cama donde ahora descansaba.

En su mente se formaba aquel recuerdo de la primera noche que pasaron juntos, justamente ese día, aquel cuatro de Octubre, su cumpleaños numero quince, esa noche, Yuushi le había dado el mejor regalo de todos, su primer beso, su primera vez y su primera ilusión... su primer amor.

Frunció el ceño, se dio cuenta de que si, era cierto, desde esa noche no le había repetido a Yuushi cuanto era que lo quería, si, Atobe Keigo estaba enamorado del prodigio de HYOUTEI y se había dado cuenta desde hace ya varios meses atrás de su cumpleaños, sin embargo, su orgullo, su arrogancia y autosuficiencia le hicieron creer que no necesitaba de las caricias de aquel moreno de cabellos azules oscuro con ojos tan profundos que lo derretían por dentro.

Pero, solo le bastó una noche para perder la razón entre sus brazos, gemir hasta el cansancio su nombre, quedar rendido ante sus encantadores ojos, sucumbir ante sus sensuales caricias y definitivamente arder con él dentro de sus sabanas con el deseo más intenso que hubiera soñado tener alguna vez.

Pero era Oshitari Yuushi, el prodigio de su equipo, y sabia perfectamente que aquel era prodigio en todos los sentidos, era mañoso, astuto, escurridizo, enamoradizo, apasionado...

-Demonios, Yuushi, eres perfecto...-susurró sin moverse de su sitio y suspirando se retiro el antebrazo de sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo, los rayos naranjas y rojizos se colaban por sus cortinas de seda, dando un ambiente acogedor y completamente cómodo dentro de su recamara, sonrió de manera algo satisfecha y se levantó.

De pronto, su estomago le recordó que debía alimentarse aunque fuera un poco, ya que sintió aquel síntoma de necesidad de alimento, y sin esperar más, él mismo bajó lentamente las escaleras, deslizando su mano por el barandal de madera que adornaba aquellas escaleras, cada paso era lento, era acompasado, bien meditado, hasta llegar al pie de estas se detuvo mirando la puerta.

Quería verlo, quería saber que lo que había escuchado solo fue un sueño, que no era cierto, pero frunciendo el ceño solo se dio la media vuelta para encaminarse a la cocina y en el umbral de esta, tronando los dedos, sonriendo altaneramente como siempre, las chicas solo asintieron para comenzar a preparar algo, Atobe por su pare caminó hacia el comedor y sentándose se quedó pensando mil cosas, y sus ojos negros se concentraron en lo que eran las formas del mantel que adornaba y recubría aquella mesa.

No tardaron mucho las chicas de uniforme gris con delantal blanco en servirle un festín de comida, ensaladas, sopas, postres, platillos fuertes, bebidas, de todo había, como si un rey o un príncipe fuera a comer, Atobe tomó un poco de carne y comenzó a comer lentamente, no agradeció, no dijo nada, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta de ese pequeño fallo en su comida.

La comida le pareció eternamente lenta, y a pesar de que él podía controlar la velocidad con la que ingería, no quiso apresurarse, se quería torturar momentáneamente a si mismo para después de terminar, limpiarse los labios delicadamente con la servilleta blanca que descansaba en su pecho, después de quitársela y dejarla al lado de los platos que al momento de retirarse fueron recogidos y llevados a su sitio.

Los pies de Atobe ahora lo llevaron a la sala donde se dejó caer en uno de los cómodos sillones y se acomodó al grado de acurrucarse en una de e las esquinas y tomando el control remoto, encendió la enorme pantalla frente a él.

La imagen al parecer no llamó mucho su atención, ya que ni la observaba, sus ojos estaban como perdidos en algún punto muy lejano de aquel aparato, ya se había acomodado bien, apoyando su sien en su mano que estaba apoyada a su vez en el respaldo para manos del sillón con la pierna cruzada.

No se dio cuenta cuando un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas fueron depositadas a su lado, hasta que un olor familiar se hizo presente en sus sentidos, y al girarse, se dio cuenta del ramo de rosas y observarlas atentamente, después llevó su mano lentamente a aquel ramo, tomándolo, haciendo el ruido del celofán al ser maltratado por el tacto, y cerrando los ojos, colocando esa sonrisa entre satisfecha y arrogante, ilusionada y altanera, se acercó las rosas a su rostro.

-Yuushi...-susurró suavemente para después suspirar y separar aquel ramo de flores y girar un poco para ver de reojo a aquel chico moreno que lo miraba con una sonrisa suave en sus labios, y sus ojos a través de aquellos cristales de aumento, lo miraban intensamente, sonriendo, Atobe se levantó.

Se quedó un segundo así, parado dándole la espalda a el prodigio mientras acariciaba suavemente el celofán que envolvía las rosas, el ruido lo escuchaba atentamente aquel chico de ojos azules, estaba intrigado, veía algo extraño a Atobe, jamás le había interesado tanto un detalle que él le diera...

Levantando una ceja, se acercó.

-Keigo...-

-Gracias... están hermosas... –

Definitivamente eso era extraño, si estaba en un sueño, era demasiado real, si era la realidad, alguien le había cambiado a su arrogante y creído novio!

Parpadeando un par de veces, se acercó otro paso para ver como el capitán de su equipo se giraba y le sonreía como siempre, pero con algo anexado, y ese algo le hizo sonreír aun más, el peliazul se acercó muy lentamente y tomó las manos del ojinegro y le retiro el ramo de rosas, tomándolo con una de sus manos y con la otra, aprisionando la cintura del otro chico.

Lo repegó a su cuerpo, y besó la comisura de sus labios suavemente, fue algo tan suave, tan liviano que pareció que no existió en un principio, después se separó y miró como las mejillas de Atobe estaban suavemente sonrojadas y lo miraban atentamente, definitivamente este no era el Atobe de siempre, algo había sucedido.

_¿De que diablos me perdí?... Keigo está demasiado cambiado, está muy vulnerable, y jamás deja que su vulnerabilidad se vea, en verdad ¿qué rayos pasó?..._

Pensó mientras miraba a los ojos negros de Atobe que le seguían observando detenidamente, y lentamente llevó una mano a los labios del moreno.

-Vayamos a mi recamara... si?

-¿Desde cuando me pides permiso?

-No preguntes...

Dijo muy sonriente el capitán para deshacerse del abrazo y tomar rápidamente la muñeca del peliazul, jalándolo de manera suave hacia las escaleras, y al pasar al lado del comedor, Oshitari dejó las rosas sobre la superficie, haciendo una seña de que las arreglaran en un florero, una de las chicas le sonrió y asintió, para después seguir su camino detrás de Atobe, que lo jalaba suave, soltándole al pie de las escaleras.

Sus ojos negros se giraron lentamente hacia el moreno, se quedó un segundo mirándole, había actuado de manera impetuosa, olvidando tantas cosas, talvez era su reacción después de lo que había pasado aquella mañana.

Su ceño se frunció auto regañándose a si mismo, pero al mismo tiempo dándole a entender a aquel que lo miraba de forma simple, que si no le gustaba la idea, que podía irse, de hecho tanto así lo entendió Oshitari que solo sonrió.

Atobe, no diciendo nada, solo comenzó a subir las escaleras, sabia que el prodigio de HYOUTEI lo iba a entender, sabia que el mensaje de sus gestos era bien recibido por el otro, así que lentamente caminando de nuevo hacia arriba, posando una mano en el barandal, se detuvo un segundo a la mitad de su ascenso, se giró sin soltarse para ver al ojiazul que aun seguía en el pie de las escaleras, mirándole.

De pronto, sus ojos se impregnaron de algo parecido a la decepción y a la impaciencia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los ojos del moreno, quien extrañado seguía mirándolo, Atobe solo se dio vuelta para seguir subiendo en dirección a su recamara, si Yuushi lo seguía o no, era su decisión, realmente no quería forzarlo a nada, ya no.

No después de lo que escuchó.

Oshitari se quedó unos segundos aun mirando las escaleras, Atobe ya había desaparecido entre la planta alta, y él seguía ahí, mirando, observando y preguntándose.

-¿Qué sucedió?... Keigo... –susurró para comenzar a subir lentamente por las escaleras, se sabia perfectamente el transcurso, el tiempo el ritmo con el cual subir, conocía esa gran mansión como si fuera su propia casa, de hecho había ya pasado las noches en aquel lugar de la Familia Atobe al lado de Keigo, el hijo único, se la pasaban platicando, hablando, hacía el amor varias veces en la noche, y después de terminar se dejaban abrazar por el sueño.

Era lo único que hacia especial estar con Atobe, el como se entregaba en la cama hacia él, pero a veces se preguntaba si tendría a alguien más, si pensaba en alguien más.

Conocía esa obsesiva tendencia por vencer y enfrentar a Tezuka miles de veces, ganando o perdiendo, pero esa obsesión con el Capitán de SEIGAKU nunca desaparecía y eso a veces lo volvía loco de celos, pero jamás en su vida lo aceptaría, aparte, ellos dos bien sabían de que Syusuke era el amante, novio, compañero y amigo del Capitán de ojos color chocolate, y el mismo Syusuke se lo había dicho esta tarde.

_**Atobe y Tezuka se parecen demasiado, odian las palabras, siempre te demuestran lo que sienten con actos..**_

-...con actos, eh?...-dijo suavemente al llegar hasta el escalón más alto, para detenerse un segundo y mirar por el pasillo, conocía cual era la habitación de Atobe, y veía como estaba entreabierta gracias a que la luz se reflejaba en la alfombra color marrón.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios y caminando hacia aquella luz que de repente se apagó, y Yuushi solo atinó a borrar su sonrisa traviesa y levantar una ceja sin detenerse hasta llegar frente a aquella puerta que seguía entreabierta.

Mirando hacia dentro, pudo ver entre la oscuridad, un cuerpo que descansaba bajo las sabanas blancas de la cama, estaba completamente acomodado, abrazando la almohada, ciertamente que se le hacia extraño, entrando lentamente y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, caminó por la recamara, la conocía tan bien que sabia hasta cuantos pasos eran de la puerta a la cama, sabia donde estaba cada cosa, no sabia de alguna cosa dentro de ese cuarto que él mismo no supiera que era, como y por qué era que estaba ahí.

Se detuvo al pie de la cama, mirando detenidamente el cuerpo cubierto y se dio cuenta de algo, Atobe estaba desnudo debajo de las sabanas blancas, Atobe Keigo estaba seduciéndole, eso era lo único que se le venia a la cabeza en ese instante, era la única respuesta a las preguntas que su mente se estaba formulando en una velocidad por demás estremecedora.

Sus manos se congelaron, sus pies parecían tener raíces, sus ojos estaban atentos solo al cuerpo de Atobe que era delineado delicadamente por la sabana, demasiado tentador, demasiado para su cuerpo, demasiado para su resistencia, si es anoche no tenia plan de hacerle nada a Atobe, de no seducirlo como siempre, ahora los papeles se habían intercambiado.

Él era el seducido por su pareja.

-Yuushi...-aquel susurró sonó demasiado sensual, demasiado tentador y ahí fue cuando su cuerpo reaccionó.

Su rodilla se flexionó para subir a la cama, gateando sobre aquel cuerpo que se acomodaba boca arriba y le miraba cor entre la oscuridad.

Las manos del moreno, buscaron las del ojinegro para tomarlas y entrelazarlas, dejando caer lentamente el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de piel blanca, después se las subió arriba de su cabeza, aprisionándolo, mirando el brillo de aquellos ojos negros que le volvían loco con tanta arrogancia y hermosura, quería verlos llenos de ternura y amor como aquella primera vez.

Solo una vez más.

Sus labios bajaban lentamente por su cuello, las manos del ojinegro fueron liberadas momentáneamente para bajar sus manos morenas por los costados llegando a su cadera la cual apretó, dejando escuchar como el chico debajo de él, dejara salir un gemido de placer.

Atobe aprovechó ese descuido para sacar la playera de Oshitari, despeinándolo en el acto, aventando la prenda lejos de ellos, acariciándole la espalda suavemente, con la yema de los dedos, era como aquella vez, como esa noche del cuatro de Octubre.

Los labios del moreno estaban en su cuello bajando a su pecho mientras que las manos del de piel blanca buscaban la forma de deshacerse de las demás prendas que le impedían tocar toda la piel de Oshitari con la suya, le excitaba el pensar como se veía su piel lechosa contra la morena de su amante y pareja.

Era algo que le hacia soñar cuando aquel moreno de ojos azules no le estaba haciendo el amor o no le abrazaba tiernamente por la espalda, pero siempre, siempre estaba ahí.

_Lo quiero... lo amo... Oshitari Yuushi es todo para mi pero... ¿por qué me cuesta decírselo?... _

Los pensamientos de Atobe, fueron interrumpidos por un beso suave en sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa Keigo?...

-Nada... ¿qué tendría que pasar?

-No eres el mismo de siempre...

-A veces es bueno cambiar un poco las cosas... por aquello de la monotonía...

-... Keigo... no me mientas...

-¿Mentirte?... Yuushi, creo que estás imaginándote cosas...

El agarre fue disuelto con sorpresivo enojo por parte del de ojos azules, mientras se sentaba en la cama semidesnudo, Atobe se levantó para abrazarle la espalda, debía de decírselo, no quería perderlo.

-Yuushi...-el aludido se soltó algo brusco para levantarse de la cama.

-¿Qué escondes Atobe?

-Yuushi! –fue un reclamo

-¿De que me perdí para verte así?-el de ojos negros no soportó y frunciendo el ceño se levantó envolviéndose en la sabana blanca, Oshitari creyó que se desmayaría.

-Oshitari, creo que es algo que debes saber bien... –le dio la espalda.

-¿Y yo por qué? –el ceño se frunció de manera algo exagerada.

-Te vi hoy en la mañana en el parque, más bien te escuché con Syusuke de SEIGAKU...

-...-Oshitari abrió los ojos de manera exagerada y comenzó a sudar frío.

-Tu voz es inconfundible, ¿sabes?... aparte, escucharte a diario me hizo grabarte tu voz, aparte de que me encanta tu voz y lo sabes...-la voz de Atobe no reflejaba enojo pero por si las dudas...

-Keigo, no malinterpretes las cosas, Fuji y yo no tenemos nada!

-Lo sé... Syusuke y tú no tienen nada más que una amistad y se platican lo que sufren con Tezuka y conmigo cierto? –se giró para enfrentar a Oshitari que lo miraba asustado.

-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

-Eso es lo de menos

-No, No es lo de menos, ¿qué escuchaste?-le tomó de los hombros para que le viera.

-Lo suficiente para saber que no te hago feliz...-la vos de Atobe aunque se escuchaba fluida, Oshitari sabia que le costaba decir todo aquello, su orgullo siempre fue demasiado.

-Yo...

-No te hago feliz Yuushi, perdón, creo que no, no soy para ti... ni tu para mi, aunque yo... te ame.-

En ese instante, Yuushi soltó asustado a Atobe, si era una pesadilla ya quería despertar, era demasiado para que en verdad fuera el Atobe de la realidad, quería ya despertar de aquella pesadilla.

-Yuushi?

-...que acabas de decir...?-atinando tontamente a preguntar, si era un sueño o no, ya le importaba poco, quería volver a escucharlo de sus labios.

-He dicho muchas cosas... –dijo inocente y hasta talvez fastidioso levantando una ceja.

-¿Me amas?... Atobe Keigo, ¿me amas?

-...-Atobe guardó silencio un Segundo para después mirarlo.

-Dímelo, Keigo...

-¿De que sirve si sé que te vas a ir?...

-... escuchaste toda la conversación, verdad?

-No responderé... –dijo dándole la espalda para dejarse caer bocabajo en la cama aun con la sabana delineando su delicada figura.

-Dime que me amas Atobe Keigo, una sola vez y no me voy a ir...

-...¿solo una?

-Con una me basta... –fue un susurro, pero Atobe pudo escucharlo.

-Te amo... pero... –frunció el ceño, Oshitari sonrió pero al mismo tiempo se quedó de piedra.

-¿Pero?

-Solo te hago daño... ¿cierto?... yo y mi estúpido orgullo, en verdad Oshitari, si te lastimo será mejor que te alejes de mi, no nací para querer a alguien...

-Ke-Keigo... pe...

-Decídelo tú, si te vas, es por que te dañé más de la cuenta, si no, sabré que aun tengo la oportunidad de intentarlo, aunque creo saber lo que harás.

-¿Qué haré según tú? –frunciendo el ceño molesto.

-...te irás -afirmó sin miedo.

-Bien... –tomó su camiseta de donde la había encontrado para salir de la recamara azotando la puerta y sin ponerse la camiseta.

Atobe que quedó ahí, acostado, aun con el sabor de los labios de Oshitari sobre los suyos, y aferrándose a la almohada, dejó, por primera vez en su vida, que las lagrimas de frustración de dolor y de decepción salieran libres.

-Realmente, eso pensé, pero... no era lo que en verdad... quería... –susurró suavecito, sin saber que unos oídos lo escucharon y sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos se fue de aquella mansión dejando a Atobe Keigo en su cama, llorando.

Desconsolado.

**-FIN DE FLASH BACK-**

Abrió lentamente los ojos aun mirando el retrato, ya lo recordaba, ya sabía el por que se sentía vacío, hace unas horas lo había aceptado y de nuevo lo había negado para que no doliera.

-Para que no lastimara más... a él y a mi...-susurró para después de eso suspirar y dejar la fotografía en su lugar.

Demasiados recuerdos que lo estaban atormentando, de verdad que quería salir de su casa, caminar como siempre, ser el de siempre, volver a sentirse como antes de tener a Oshitari en su cama, amándolo las veces que él quería, besándolo de aquella manera.

Lo extrañaba, y eso que apenas eran unas cuantas horas las que lo había dejado de ver.

-Lo que puede llegar a ser de incoherente el amor... –dijo con una sonrisa de lado y suspirando, tomó la chaqueta de su equipo y la maleta donde estaban sus cosas, iría a las canchas callejeras para despejarse un poco, talvez sacando la tensión de su cuerpo y la confusión de su mente con un buen partido.

Se acercó a la entrada para calzarse debidamente y tomó la perilla de la puerta y al abrir...

Ahí estaban un par de ojos azules oscuro, su cabello danzaba con la brisa de la mañana mientras que su piel morena parecía que brillaba de manera sensual frente a sus ojos, deleitándose con la mirada, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, lo cual lo notó el moreno.

-¿a dónde vas tan temprano, Keigo?- ¿Keigo?... le había llamado por su nombre!

-Iba a las canchas callejeras o al club, ¿por?... –dijo entre sorprendido e intentando tapar su sorpresa y alegría el verlo ahí.

-hmmmm... pensaba invitarte a pasar todo el día juntos...

-Aun no es tarde... –susurró suavemente para verle a los ojos.

-Keigo... yo...anoche...

-No me expliques nada... no quiero escuchar nada de lo que sucedió anoche...

-Pero...

-Sin peros o no salgo de casa... –se cruzo de brazos para hacer una mueca graciosa ante los ojos azules, y sonriendo suavemente se acercó a abrazarlo como solo él podía hacerlo.

-Solo dime que me perdonas...

-...mmm no lo sé... –dijo alejándose un poco para verlo, y los ojos azules parecían desilusionados.

Atobe sonrió

-Te perdono, con una condición, jamás vuelvas a hacerlo-dijo para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y atraerlo hacia si, robándole un beso lento, él cual fue respondido de manera inmediata y su cintura fue aprisionada por unos brazos.

Él día paso tranquilo, fueron a varias partes desde esa hora, mientras que Atobe seguía siendo el mismo, claro con uno que otro detalle para el prodigio que en verdad agradecía, como lo era una mirada coqueta, el ahuyentar a damas que los acosaban o seducían, esos roces "accidentales" de sus manos, y en el cine, el beso tan apasionado que le regaló.

Definitivamente, Atobe Keigo le quería y aunque no se lo dijera en palabras lo hacia en acciones, tal y como Syusuke lo había dicho.

_**Atobe y Tezuka se parecen demasiado, odian las palabras, siempre te demuestran lo que sienten con actos..**_

-Solo con actos... –susurró en la cama abrazando a Atobe sintiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Dijiste algo Yuushi?

-No Keigo... duérmete... –le beso los labios y acomodándose mejor, se quedaron profundamente dormidos en esa misma cama, en aquel cuarto que era testigo de todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, y que había escuchado mudamente como Atobe le había susurrando miles de veces con su piel que lo amaba y que lo necesitaba.

Yuushi no pidió más.


End file.
